What hurts the most
by Lady Misunderstood
Summary: Una tarde lluviosa, una mirada y un reencuentro. Han pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron cara a cara, los dos han cambiado, ¿podrán volver a ser las cosas igual que antes, cuando eran uña y carne?


******Emm... hola? cuál es la mejor forma de saludar cuando llevas casi un año sin hacer acto de presencia? hay algún saludo que no me haga ganarme un par de buenos tomatazos bien merecidos? Vale, ojalá mi excusa fuera mejor que decir que no he tenido tiempo pero... es la verdad... a ver cuándo puedo pasarme por todas las actualizaciones -.- Bueno, por el momento, si alguien considera que merezco ser leída, os dejo con un Odd/Aelita que hace realmente mucho tiempo que dije que iba a escribir, va dedicado a toda esa gente a la que se la prometí. Espero que os guste. Una última cosa, si andas corto de tiempo, mejor cierra esta pestaña y vuelve en otro momento, porque es realmente largo :D**

_What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do_

Cuando Odd vislumbró por fin a través de la espesa e impenetrable cortina de lluvia las luces naranjas del autobús ya estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y estaba seguro de que si alguien intentaba escurrirlo como una esponja podría llenar cubos y cubos de agua. Mientras echaba a correr hacia la parada del autobús estuvo a punto de resbalar varias veces en el suelo empapado. ¿Pero qué suelo? Si apenas podía verse, tan cubierto estaba de agua y barro. Sus zapatillas _Converse_ negras se hundían hasta los tobillos en la lluvia y apenas sentía los dedos de los pies, ateridos por el frío. Las gélidas gotitas de agua le pinchaban sádicamente la piel como agujas de hielo, y el viento lo abofeteaba sin compasión.

Cuando, tras una carrera contra todos los elementos de la naturaleza que se habían confabulado contra él, logró alcanzar la puerta del autobús, en la que se congregaba una larguísima hilera de anoraks, chubasqueros y paraguas, estuvo a punto de ponerse a dar saltitos de alegría, de no ser porque haría el ridículo y probablemente parecería un idiota que se había tirado de cabeza al mismísimo Amazonas, o mejor, al océano Ártico, con ropa incluida.

Afortunadamente, la cola que había para entrar en el atestado vehículo fue avanzando relativamente rápido y cuando quiso darse cuenta, el viejo conductor, un tipo con un espeso bigote canoso y un puro entre los invisibles labios, y expresión de mala uva, le miraba fijamente y con caras raras. Odd lo entendía perfectamente. Él también se lo pensaría dos veces antes de dejar pasar a su autobús a un tipo que chorreaba agua por todas partes como una toalla sin escurrir recién salida de la lavadora, que se arrastraba en lugar de caminar de lo que le pesaba la ropa empapada y que rebuscaba un par de monedas en los bolsillos de los casi transparentes vaqueros con cara de intensa concentración.

Cuando por fin pudo pagar, el conductor ya estaba planteándose largarlo de una patada en el culo, así que Odd intentó arreglarlo un poco sonriéndole al hombre. Nunca supo que efecto tuvo aquella maltrecha sonrisa, pero le dio la impresión de que el resultado fue penosamente pésimo, y se largó hacia la parte de atrás del autobús lo más rápido que el peso de los vaqueros le permitía, dejando tras de sí un rastro húmedo y resbaladizo, y muchas miradas airadas de "¿pero de qué zoo ha salido ese?". Tratando de mantener su cabeza vagando entre blancas playas paradisiacas, cielos azules y veranos dorados, y convencerse de que aquel día no era más que una broma de su imaginación, Odd se dejó caer en uno de los asientos que había al fondo del autobús, pegado a la ventana.

Había tenido un día horrible en general. Para empezar, el despertador no había sonado, con lo que se había quedado dormido hasta las once de la mañana; aunque pensándolo bien, eso no había estado nada mal– se merecía un descanso–, de no ser, claro, por la llamada airada y acalorada que había recibido– cortesía de su jefe– a esa misma hora, y que lo había despertado bruscamente. Siguiendo con su racha de buena suerte, se había quemado los dedos mientras se preparaba su ración matutina de tres tostadas con huevos fritos y beicon, y en su intento de ser rápido y eficiente había acabado tirando al suelo todo su desayuno. Después de aquel funesto y desgraciado accidente, se había visto obligado a cambiarse de ropa sin fijarse en lo que se ponía y había tenido que desayunar un triste café mientras corría por la calle.

Eso no había sido lo peor de todo, ya que al ir con prisas ni siquiera se había fijado en el tiempo que hacía, convencido de que un día perfecto, cálido y soleado lo saludaría en la calle. Pero no. Al salir del portal lo había recibido un áspero soplo de aire que a punto estuvo de hacer que echase a volar hacia el cielo. Un cielo gris, casi violáceo, y plomizo y enfurruñado, horrible, que había empezado a dejar caer su bendita lluvia justo en ese momento. Sin un mísero paraguas bajo el que guarecerse, y una camiseta finísima, unos vaqueros estrechos y unas zapatillas de lona que eran el colmo de la comodidad, Odd no había tenido más remedio que echar a correr por la calle y comprarse un café de camino al trabajo. Un café que, por cierto, estaba horrible y le había sentado mal– ya le tenía dicho su padre que no era bueno desayunar poco y con prisas.

Cuando por fin había llegado a la redacción del periódico en el que había empezado a trabajar hacía un par de meses, recién terminada la carrera, estaba totalmente empapado y con el café amargo dándole vueltas de campana en el estómago. Mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho que compartía con dos novatos más, con la horrible certeza de que su jefe estaría esperándolo allí con una de sus sonrisas aterradoras y una carta de expulsión pendiendo de su mano, Odd recordó con nostalgia aquellos meses que estuvo trabajando en el bar "Le point du fle", cuando simplemente podía robar una media tortita recubierta de chocolate caliente mientras recogía la mesa– le parecía un crimen tirar _eso_ al cubo de basura, imposible de resistir–; aquellos meses en los que podía observar y quizá seducir si era un buen día a alguna chica guapa que _casualmente_ desayunaba habitualmente en el bar.

Afortunadamente, cuando había entrado en el despacho no se había encontrado con su _adorado _jefe con una sentencia de muerte, pero sí un buen montón de trabajo extra al lado de la pantalla plana del ordenador y un _post-it_ sobre ella en el que ponía, con la letra descuidada de la secretaria, que fuera a ver al director tan pronto como llegara. Odd se esperaba la peor de las miradas asesinas y una posible amenaza de despido, pero simplemente se encontró con una corta y breve charla sobre lo imprescindible que era la puntualidad– acompañada de una mirada gélida y lúgubre, sí– y un aviso sobre una llamada que había recibido de un pomposo tipo llamado Massimiliano d'Arlex.

El tal Massimiliano le exigía presentarse en un estudio localizado en Blois, una ciudad que se situaba cerca del lugar donde Odd trabajaba de periodista y que le traía tantos buenos recuerdos. Recuerdos agradables, dulces, de una adolescencia algo alocada. Recuerdos de un cuarto desordenado en un elegante internado, de un mejor amigo gruñón y de ojos claros que se pasaba el día rumiando por una japonesa muy peleona, recuerdos de una fábrica abandonada al otro lado del río donde se escondía el más fascinante de los mundos virtuales, recuerdos de un rubio algo neurótico y tímido, recuerdos de unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa dulce, recuerdos felices y eternos. Odd había sacudido la cabeza para librarse de aquellos pensamientos, y se había dirigido rápido y eficiente de vuelta al despacho.

Había pasado el resto de la mañana sumergido en un montón de papeles, tratando de pasar a limpio todas aquellas entrevistas y con el estómago vacío gruñendo sin parar, considerablemente molesto. Justo a las dos de la tarde, Odd había echado a correr hacia la estación de trenes, y se había dirigido hacia la ciudad de Bois, con un mísero sándwich vegetal en el estómago como único sustento. El señor Massimiliano, un hombre con una elegante y algo ridícula perilla y vestido con un traje de etiqueta, se había entrevistado con él para pedirle que fuera modelo para un anuncio de maquinillas de afeitar, diciéndole que realmente tenía gancho y que podía tener futuro en el mundillo de la televisión.

Odd había accedido, por supuesto. Había trabajado en muchísimas ocasiones como modelo para anuncios de televisión e incluso había obtenido una vez un pequeño papel en una serie de televisión que nadie veía, así que ya estaba bastante familiarizado con las cámaras, que lo adorarían de haber tenido sentimientos, de eso estaba seguro. Había pasado una agradable tarde cambiándose de ropa y siendo maquillado y peinado muchísimas veces, envuelto en las luces de los flashes y rodeado por las cámaras de vídeo y los llamativos y reales decorados. A Odd le gustaba trabajar de modelo, sabía que no era una profesión a la que poder dedicarse por completo, por lo que se había asegurado de sacarse la carrera de periodismo, que había acabado gustándole, y de vez en cuando se permitía aparecer guiñando un ojo en un anuncio de revista barata.

Lo peor del día había sido salir del pequeño estudio de Massimiliano d'Arlex– que le había prometido volver a contratarlo y le había ingresado una sustanciosa cantidad de dinero en su cuenta bancaria. Estaba lloviendo furiosamente, tanto que apenas podía ver dos palmos por delante de sus narices, y las gotitas de agua no tardaron en penetrar y calar su ropa, clavándose como dolorosas agujas en su piel. Hacía frío, mucho más que por la mañana, y el intenso viento que empujaba las gotitas de lluvia contra su cara reforzaba la baja sensación térmica. Odd odiaba esa clase de días, le repugnaba la lluvia, él era un tío de sangre caliente que adoraba el sol y el cielo azul, y que aprovechaba cada día de calor tumbado en la hierba como una lagartija.

Inmerso en aquellos pensamientos, en aquel breve balance de su día, Odd no se dio cuenta de que el autobús se paraba hasta que dio un brusco frenazo, derrapando en el agua del asfalto con un chirrido, y haciendo que todos los pasajeros se amontonaran los unos contra los otros por el rápido movimiento. Otra pequeña multitud que huía del repentino frío y de la lluvia se introdujo en el autobús, llenándolo aún más y dándole a Odd una molesta y agobiante sensación de claustrofobia. Odiaba sentirse encerrado. Y odiaba los autobuses, a los que sólo recurría en caso de extrema necesidad. Tratando de olvidarse de que se encontraba en uno de esos abarrotados vehículos infernales, Odd rebuscó en los húmedos bolsillos de sus vaqueros y, rezando porque el pequeño y brillante objeto que allí reposaba hubiera resistido a un buen baño, sacó el pequeño reproductor MP3 plateado y se colocó los auriculares negros dentro del orificio auditivo.

Y fue en aquel momento, mientras buscaba una canción entre los muchos discos que llevaba metidos en el viejo aparatito, cuando sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con los de la muchacha que estaba sentada frente a él. Al principio, Odd no la reconoció. Tenía el pelo de un extraño color rojizo rizado, con el desordenado flequillo cayéndole sobre los ojos, goteando sobre su graciosa nariz. Sus ojos eran de un increíble color verde jade, impactantes, dulces e inocentes, magnéticos, siempre despiertos y atentos, y estaban perdidos en algún punto infinito entre los pies de Odd. Su nariz era respingona y fina, algo infantil, sus labios, llenos, rojos y algo hinchados por el frío. Su piel seguía siendo pálida, pero tenía los pómulos algo colorados por la baja temperatura o quizás porque también se había pegado una carrera para poder alcanzar el autobús.

Una violenta sensación de reconocimiento lo golpeó como una bofetada.

_Aelita_.

Odd articuló aquel nombre con los labios, sin que su boca emitiera ningún sonido audible.

Podía ser que hubiera crecido, aunque Odd estaba casi seguro que seguía tan bajita como hacía cuatro años, cuando la había visto por primera vez, y seguía teniendo aquel aspecto de duendecillo del bosque que cautivaba a Odd. Quizá vestía algo más formalmente que antes, con un abrigo gris y azul marino– tan diferente al rosa chicle de antaño– de paño, muy poco útil en un aguacero, con una camisa blanca y elegante que se entreveía bajo el cuello del abrigo, y una falda plisada hasta la mitad de los muslos de color negro, y unas francesitas azules cubriéndole los pequeños pies, seguramente congelados. A lo mejor sus facciones eran más maduras, su rostro había perdido todo resto de redondez infantil, en su pelo empapado se intuía todavía un peinado que pretendía ser sofisticado, y su cuerpo había adquirido alguna curva que no estaba allí la última vez que la vio. Quizá ya no parecía tan niña, a lo mejor ya no parecía su pequeña princesa, pero Odd estaba seguro de que era ella. Aelita.

En aquel momento, ella alzó la vista, consciente del intenso escrutinio del chico que estaba sentado frente a ella, algo molesta. Sus ojos se cruzaron un instante, y algo invisible e impalpable los hizo conectar como un delgado hilo entre las pupilas verdes jade de Aelita y las doradas de Odd. Ella abrió al máximo sus ojos, en una cómica expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad, y lo estudió en silencio, tratando de asegurarse y convencerse de que era él, y no un efecto óptico. Pelo rubio pegado al rostro, empapado y goteante, sin rastro del llamativo mechón morado que llevaba en los años de instituto; ojos dorados, con ese tono como de oro viejo, de miel derretida, tan inusual y fascinante; nariz recta, lo único que había de formal en él, y labios gruesos, curvados en una eterna sonrisa desvergonzada de seductor nato.

Era él. _Odd_.

–Aelita, cuánto tiempo– la saludó Odd, con la voz algo rasposa, signo de un resfriado al acecho, y una mirada algo insegura.

–Odd…– dijo Aelita, en voz baja, con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido dentro de su pecho, como un colibrí batiendo las alas furiosamente. – ¿Eres realmente tú?

Cruce de miradas. Pensamientos y sentimientos que no se pueden expresar con palabras desbordándose. Aelita no podía creerse que su antiguo compañero estuviera allí, Odd no sabía qué decirle a su antigua mejor amiga, cómo llenar aquel silencio en el que parecían envueltos.

En ese momento, Odd, que siempre había sido de impulsos, se levantó del duro asiento de plástico de color azul chillón, se tambaleó por el traqueteo tembloroso del autobús, y se inclinó frente a Aelita, estudiando su rostro más de cerca, sintiendo lo mucho que la había echado de menos, como si hubiera estado incompleto hasta ese instante. Y después de varios segundos eternos, silenciosos, intensos, Odd la abrazó y Aelita se dio cuenta de lo mucho que llevaba necesitando aquel abrazo, de su necesidad de cariño, de sentirse querida. Odd olía a lluvia y a colonia masculina, y su ropa húmeda se pegaba a la suya, poniéndole la piel de gallina, sintiendo el frío a través de su piel. Aelita le devolvió el abrazo con decisión, rodeándole la espalda con los delgados brazos e inundando la nariz de Odd con su conocido y familiar aroma a frutas del bosque.

Cuando dejaron de abrazarse y empezaron a asimilar de verdad que habían vuelto a encontrarse seguramente habían pasado muchos segundos, a quién le importaba. Odd se volvió a levantar, con los tobillos doloridos y entumecidos por la incómoda posición, tiró de la mano de Aelita como solía hacer cuando eran adolescentes e hizo que ella también se levantara del asiento, empujada por la firme pero gentil fuerza de su mano. Después, con una sonrisa traviesa se sentó él en el sitio que había ocupado antes Aelita sin soltarla y, antes de que ella protestara o comenzara a arrugar la nariz, volvió a tirar de ella para sentarla sobre sus rodillas, con naturalidad, como si no hubieran pasado cuatro años sin saber el uno del otro, como si volvieran a ser adolescentes.

–Bueno– comenzó Aelita, carraspeando–, ¿qué es de tu vida?

–No es muy interesante, la verdad– reconoció Odd, algo cohibido–. Me saqué Periodismo y estoy trabajando para un periódico local, me pagan bastante bien y es divertido, aunque lo sería más si entrevistáramos a alguien realmente importante. Antes, mientras estudiaba, estuve trabajando en un bar muy pequeño, y no me echaron porque el dueño era amigo de mis padres– le resumió Odd, con una sonrisa traviesa–. ¿Y tú?

–Bueno… –Aelita se encogió de hombros–. Supongo que pensarás que estudiaría algo de Electrónica, pero al final me decanté por Farmacia, que me gusta más eso de trabajar con líquidos y fórmulas químicas– le contó, sonriente–. Ahora estoy haciendo prácticas.

–Suena interesante, trabajar con líquidos de colorines– dijo Odd, con expresión soñadora–. Yo también he trabajado de modelo para un par de anuncios, las cámaras son lo mío, ya lo sabes, me encanta ser el centro de atención.

– ¿Sí?– exclamó Aelita, abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa–. Bueno, yo he grabado un par de maquetas, ya sabes lo mucho que me gustaba todo eso, pero no he publicado ninguna.

–Que sepas que me siento herido y traicionado porque no me has llamado para hacer un dueto– dramatizó Odd, colocándose una mano sobre el corazón teatralmente–. Podrías haberte hecho rica y famosa gracias a mí, seríamos un dúo invencible.

Divertida, Aelita le propinó un débil codazo en las costillas.

–Sabes que es verdad, querida, conquisto a las cámaras– completó Odd con un tono pomposo y arrogante–. Te he echado de menos– confesó, como si se le acabara de ocurrir.

–Y yo también– Aelita se mordió el labio, como si estuviera conteniéndose para no decir algo–. Podías haberme llamado alguna vez, me he sentido muy sola desde que todos os fuisteis. Me prometiste que lo harías, traidor.

–Lo siento– se disculpó Odd, con sinceridad–. No estaba muy seguro de si querías hablar conmigo, te juro que muchas veces he tenido el teléfono en la mano, pero luego me rajaba; ¿qué podía decirte?

–No sé, algo– replicó Aelita, dando rienda suelta a un enfado que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí hasta que había visto a Odd–. Podías haberme dicho que seguías vivo, o que te acordabas de nosotros; podías haberme mandado un simple mensaje, que no te costaba nada para que supiera que estabas bien. Os echo mucho de menos a todos– le confesó, haciendo un puchero.

–Tú también podías haberlo hecho– replicó Odd, picado por la violenta reacción de Aelita, y arrepintiéndose en el acto de su comentario–. Mira, lo siento, sé que debí haberos llamado a cada uno de vosotros, pero soy demasiado cobarde como para admitir que os extrañaba.

Odd no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido eso. Simplemente lo había soltado sin ser consciente de lo que decía, pero después de haberlo hecho se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Abrumado por la pasmosa facilidad con la que podía expresar sus sentimientos cuando estaba con Aelita, Odd cerró la boca.

–Perdona.

– ¿Sabes algo de los demás?– preguntó Odd, tratando de cambiar de tema.

–William es el único con el que tengo contacto normalmente– respondió Aelita, esforzándose para ignorar la mueca de sorpresa de Odd–. Yumi me llama bastante a menudo, y vino a verme en navidades, con Ulrich, aunque con él no hablo mucho– hizo una pausa, tomando aire, y un fugaz brillo de tristeza empañó sus ojos verdes durante un instante–. Y Jeremie… bueno, llevo un año sin saber nada de él.

– ¿Qué?– se escandalizó Odd, hasta donde él sabía, ellos dos habían sido siempre uña y carne. No en vano había sido Jeremie quien se había tirado días y noches enteras tratando de sacar a Aelita de Lyoko, y después otras muchas jornadas tratando de liberarla de X.A.N.A. definitivamente–. ¿Y dónde está?

–Empezó a estudiar Informática y Electrónica en la universidad, pero varios días de que tú te vinieras a estudiar Periodismo aquí, le llegó una carta de Oxford, y un mes después se largó a Inglaterra con una maravillosa beca– le contó Aelita, mordiéndose el labio–. Estuve dos años hablando con él y visitándolo muy a menudo, pero ahora…

–Vaya…– masculló Odd, tratando de pasar por alto la expresión herida, como un pajarillo abatido, del rostro de Aelita. – ¡Mierda!– exclamó de repente, asustando a Aelita.

– ¿Qué pasa?– le preguntó, sobresaltada.

–Me he pasado mi parada– gruñó, mirando a través del goteante cristal hacia el pequeño toldo de la parada del autobús que había al lado de la estación de trenes; ni siquiera había sido consciente de que se habían detenido–. Estupendo. Tengo por delante toda una vuelta en autobús por toda la ciudad hasta que vuelva a pasar por aquí, y para cuando pase eso, el último tren ya habrá salido. Genial, mi día mejora por momentos.

– ¿A dónde pensabas ir con este tiempo?– preguntó Aelita, con curiosidad.

–Tengo un ático en el pueblo donde trabajo, no pensarás que estoy viviendo en los portales– dijo Odd, con humor–. Pero ya no llego a coger el último tren para allá.

– ¿Tienes algún sitio donde quedarte a dormir?– le preguntó Aelita, preocupada.

–Oh, sí, tengo una maravillosa mansión por aquí– respondió Odd, pero cerró la boca al ver que Aelita entrecerraba los ojos–. En realidad no.

–Puedes venirte conmigo– le ofreció Aelita, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y los ojos brillantes de alegría, como una niña el día de Navidad–. Tengo sitio de sobra y sería estupendo que me pusieras al corriente de tu vida.

Odd lo meditó durante unos segundos. El ofrecimiento era tentador, y sonaba a una cena calentita y a una cama confortable en la que dormir, pero no quería causarle molestias a Aelita. Aunque, a juzgar por su expresión, parecía estar deseando un poco de compañía.

–Me encantaría– respondió finalmente, con una sonrisa aún más amplia que la de la chica.

Aelita palmeó, feliz, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Dejándolo algo perplejo– ella nunca había sido de impulsos, sino que meditaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, y hasta donde él recordaba, siempre había sido demasiado tímida para hacer ese tipo de cosas–, Aelita se levantó de sus rodillas, tambaleándose ligeramente, y pulsó el botó rojo para indicarle al conductor que detuviese el autobús en la siguiente parada.

–Y tú– empezó Aelita, sin darse la vuelta y mirando fijamente al empañado cristal que tenía enfrente, de modo que su reflejo quedaba a la vista de Odd–, ¿sabes algo de ellos?

Odd se revolvió el pelo, salpicando a Aelita de brillantes gotitas cristalinas que aún no se habían secado.

–Nada– contestó, con tono triste y abatido–. El único con el que hablo es con Ulrich, y por mí puede haberse ido a vivir a la Luna, con Yumi por supuesto, en los dos últimos meses, y yo sin enterarme–. La última vez que vi a esos dos fue el verano del año pasado, y Ulrich parecía dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio a Yumi así que estaba de ese mal humor que tú y yo sabemos que se le pone cada vez que se frustra. Y su adorada chica estuvo a punto de rebanarme el pescuezo al ver cómo tenía el apartamento.

Aelita asintió, sonriendo débilmente, imaginado el suelo del piso de Odd tapizado de ropa– calcetines y calzoncillos incluidos–, y la expresión tenebrosa y aterradora de Yumi al ver aquel desastre, ella que no soportaba las cosas fuera de su sitio.

–Y de Jeremie no sé nada– completó Odd, en voz baja, sin saber muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar a Aelita–. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba en Oxford hasta que tú lo has dicho. No me ha llamado ni una sola vez– Aelita asintió imperceptiblemente, suspirando–. Vamos, anímate, ya sabes cómo es él, habrá tenido el teléfono en la mano todos los días y seguramente piensa en ti a cada hora, pero es muy tímido, el pobre.

–No sé, Odd– contestó Aelita, mirando a un punto fijo de la ventana y parpadeando varias veces para alejar el picor de las lágrimas; siempre se le humedecían los ojos cuando alguien mencionaba a Jeremie, una soberana estupidez, no estaba muerto, simplemente lo suyo había terminado, tenía que aceptarlo.

En ese momento, afortunadamente para Odd que no sabía que hacer para acabar con aquella repentina tristeza que se había adueñado de la chica, el autobús se detuvo con un penetrante chirrido de los frenos y derrapando por la calzada mojada, y los ojos de Aelita dejaron de estar empañados y se volvieron tan vivaces y despiertos como de costumbre.

–Esta es nuestra parada– anunció la chica, tirando de la mano del chico sin fuerza pero con firmeza–. Espero que no te importe mojarte un poco, porque… ¡no tengo paraguas!– le anunció con una carcajada burbujeando en su garganta al ver la expresión de espanto de Odd.

–Dime que es una broma– refunfuñó Odd, abriéndose paso entre la apretada marea de gente que se apiñaba en el pasillo del autobús–. Bueno, lo miraré por el lado positivo, así hoy no tengo que bañarme.

Aelita sonrió mientras saltaba a la acera, salpicándose de agua hasta las rodillas y notando las gotitas clavándose en su piel sádicamente, sin embargo, a pesar del frío, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió etérea, y libre, feliz, con una sonrisa de verdad pintada en el rostro. Mientras echaba a andar– prácticamente bailando– hacia algún lugar indefinido, debido a lo difícil que era ver algo más allá de tus narices, Odd la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, y echó a andar tras ella fulminando al cielo con la mirada, que pareció burlarse de él haciendo que la lluvia cayera con más fuerza todavía.

– ¿A dónde vamos?– se atrevió a preguntar, intentando hacerse oír a través del furioso sonido de la lluvia, y temeroso de pinchar aquella frágil burbuja de felicidad en la que Aelita se hallaba, cuyo voluble estado de ánimo lo sorprendía cada vez más.

–A mi casa– le contestó ella, con rotundidad, mirándolo fijamente y con un aspecto ridículo, con el pelo pegado a la cabeza y la ropa chorreante y colgando alrededor de su delgado y pequeño cuerpo como una capa. Al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Odd, se apresuró a aclarar–: a L'Hermitage; vivo allí.

Odd asintió, como si supiera a qué distancia estaban de allí. Si apenas podía ver dos palmos por delante de él. Y encima pretendería que estuviera tan feliz como ella, con un aguacero descargando sobre él– el cielo se estaba quedando a gusto, vaya– y sin saber cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir esperando para poder cambiarse de ropa y comer algo calentito que evaporase el agua de sus entrañas, que debían de estar totalmente encharcadas y en serio peligro de inundación.

–Por aquí– lo guió Aelita, torciendo a la derecha y metiéndose por un sendero de tierra.

El olor a tierra mojada invadió a Odd, y de repente supo dónde estaban, como si aquel lugar le diera la bienvenida. Claro, se habían bajado del autobús en una parada que había muy cerca de Kadic y ahora debían de estar cruzando el parque, en dirección a L'Hermitage, que ahora que lo pensaba, estaba muy cerca del internado. De repente se sintió mucho más animado, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos aquel oscuro y lóbrego parque, siempre lleno de misteriosas sombras y envuelto en aquellos familiares olores– a leña, a hojas recién caídas, a hierba creciendo silvestre– que conocía tan bien.

Además, al abrigo de las altísimas copas de aquellos árboles centenarios, la lluvia no caía con tanta fuerza y las gotas se precipitaban sobre él suavemente, con un fino y agradable sirimiri. Aunque en el bosque, el viento frío y húmedo parecía soplar con más fuerza, creando ululantes corrientes de aire entre los árboles que le ponían el vello de punta, haciéndoles notar a los dos chicos que estaban totalmente empapados de pies a cabeza.

Cuando por fin lograron alcanzar la espectacular y algo oxidada verja de L'Hermitage, Aelita y Odd tiritaban furiosamente, con tanta fuerza que los dientes les castañeaban. Con los dedos temblorosos, Aelita sacó una larga llave del goteante bolsillo del abrigo y empujó la verja, que se abrió con un chirrido herrumbroso, y ambos entraron en el descuidado pero pulcro jardín, corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada. En ese momento, Aelita se resbaló con una hoja que había en el sendero de acceso y Odd simplemente extendió las manos y la cogió por la cintura, deteniendo su caída con naturalidad. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo de repente lo cerca que estaban y una sensación de cosquilleo allá donde las manos de Odd tocaban la cintura de Aelita. Con un movimiento perezoso, él las separó de allí, dedo a dedo, con una deliciosa lentitud que hizo que el corazón de Aelita latiera un poco más rápido de lo normal.

De repente, la blanca luz de un rayo iluminó el bosque momentáneamente, haciendo que los árboles y la verja de L'Hermitage proyectaran sombras fantasmales a su alrededor, sacándolos de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto. Avergonzada, Aelita se separó de Odd como una niña a la que sus padres han pillado haciendo algo prohibido a escondidas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dándose cuenta cuando llegó allí de que había perdido la llave en el camino. Con cara de susto, se dio la vuelta y buscó frenéticamente en el suelo con los ojos, pero la casi total oscuridad le impedía ver nada a sus pies.

– ¿Buscas esto?– preguntó una voz divertida en su oído, con el sonido ronco y de un gato ronroneando. La sonrisa de Odd resplandeció en la oscuridad mientras le tendía la larga llave a Aelita, que se la arrebató rápidamente.

Con los dedos temblorosos e inseguros por el frío y por la cercanía del chico, cuyos labios casi rozaban su oreja, acariciando la sensible piel expuesta del cuello con su cálido aliento, Aelita introdujo la llave en la cerradura casi a tientas y la giró dos veces. La puerta se abrió con un débil crujido, y los dos entraron rápidamente en la casa, agradeciendo el calor que emanaba de ella envolviéndolos como unos brazos maternales.

A lo lejos, retumbó el grave sonido de un trueno.

Aelita tanteó la pared con los dedos hasta que dio con el interruptor de la luz, y la entrada de L'Hermitage se iluminó repentinamente. Odd la miró, sorprendido, tratando de asociar aquella luminosa y fresca imagen con el lúgubre y polvoriento recuerdo que guardaba de aquella casa. No guardaba recuerdos muy agradables de L'Hermitage: la primera vez que había estado los había atacado un ejército de afilados cuchillos y Ulrich y Yumi habían estado a punto de morir abrasados en un horno, y otra vez, X.A.N.A. lo había capturado y lo había encerrado en una alcantarilla, en la que había estado a minutos de perecer ahogado.

Sin embargo, la luminosa entrada no tenía nada que ver con sus recuerdos de muebles llenos de polvo y telarañas, de papeles esparcidos por el suelo y hedor a cerrado. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave tono amarillo que, a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en el exterior, atraían luz y calidez a la casa. Los muebles, de color caoba, estaban cuidados y brillantes y armonizaban con el resto. Un agradable calorcillo flotaba en la estancia y un aroma como a comida y a colonia invadieron la nariz de Odd, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por un momento.

Aelita lo miró, expectante, y se abrazó el cuerpo con los brazos, tiritando por el frío y notando las gotas de agua resbalando por su piel, acariciándola con sus dedos fríos y poniéndole la carne de gallina.

– ¿Vives aquí tú sola?– le preguntó Odd, con curiosidad; le daba la sensación de que aquella casa se quedaba algo grande para alguien tan sencillo como Aelita.

–Sí, bueno, no– respondió ella.

– ¿Cómo que "sí, bueno, no"?– la imitó Odd poniendo la voz chillona y alzando una ceja. – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Exactamente lo que he dicho– contestó, críptica–. William se queda aquí de vez en cuando, me ayuda con mis maquetas musicales, así que no me siento tan sola, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

– ¿El guaperas vive contigo?– dijo Odd, escéptico. – ¿Debería ponerme celoso?

–Claro que no– respondió Aelita, sonrojándose furiosamente. No iba a negar que algunas veces había pensado que podrían tener algo más que una bonita y sencilla amistad, ambos se llevaban bien y se divertían juntos. A Aelita le agradaba la personalidad de William, tan magnética y atrayente, tan misteriosa, y le gustaba ese toque arrogante que a Yumi tanto le molestaba. Para William, ella era como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo, y además se sentía muy a gusto con la pelirroja, porque sentía que ella comprendía la sensación de seguir atrapado en Lyoko que a veces lo asfixiaba. Pero de ahí a ser… novios, iba un buen trecho, eran tan diferentes que chocarían como pareja–. Y, por si te interesa, no, no soy el nuevo ligue de William, ni tengo pensado serlo. William tiene todo un ejército de admiradoras locas por él y no me necesita consuelo afectivo, puedes estar tranquilo. Y, ni te molestes en preguntarlo, porque no tengo un tórrido amante escondido en el cuarto de las escobas– dijo Aelita, zanjando el tema rápidamente.

–Vale, mensaje captado.

–Mejor, porque no pensaba repetirlo– Odd no dejaba de sorprenderse por aquella faceta nueva y desconocida de Aelita, ella nunca había sido tan sargenta ni tan ácida en ocasiones, apenas podía reconocer a la dulce e ingenua chica que había conocido–. Y ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría que me ayudaras a encontrar una idea brillante para subir las escaleras sin ponerlo todo perdido.

Odd no necesitó pensar mucho; sus iris dorados se iluminaron rápidamente, como pequeños soles encerrados en sus ojos del color de la miel. Lentamente, recortó el espacio que los separaba de una sola zancada y se colocó frente a ella, haciéndola sentir muy pequeña– algo que nunca antes había pasado. Una sonrisa torcida y traviesa se fue extendiendo por su simétrico rostro, recordándole a Aelita los millares de veces que él la había mirado con esa sonrisa y con ojos suplicantes, pidiéndole que no le contara nada a Jeremie sobre la travesura que él y Ulrich estaban planeando. Su aroma a lluvia la aturulló, haciéndole perder la concentración por un instante, y bajar la guardia de aquella muralla de piedra maciza que había construido en torno a su corazón, para que no sentirse tan abandonada.

Y en ese instante, Odd se agachó– con un movimiento tan rápido y fluido que casi no existió– y colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros, tras su cuello, y pasó el otro por debajo de sus rodillas, que cedieron bajo la suave presión. Aelita perdió el equilibrio y de repente se encontró entre los brazos de Odd, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su cálido pecho– justo sobre su palpitante corazón–, como una niña pequeña. Como una princesa.

– ¡Eh!– protestó, pero su voz sonó ridículamente débil y temblorosa.

– ¿Qué?– se mofó Odd, sin dejar de sonreír y guiñándole un ojo–. No me puedes negar que es una idea estupenda, así solo mojo el suelo yo.

Aelita sacudió la cabeza sin evitar que una amplia sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro, haciéndola parecer un par de años más joven, casi una niña, y se dejó hacer. Odd siempre había tenido esa capacidad de contagiarle su alegría y de hacerle imposible discutir con él, como si realmente fuera su travieso y revoltoso primo.

Odd subió las escaleras con tanta ligereza como si no llevase un peso extra de más de cincuenta kilos en brazos, y al llegar arriba, la depositó sobre el suelo con delicadeza, dejando una de sus manos cálidas y grandes sobre su cintura.

–Ven por aquí, te dejaré un poco de ropa– le dijo Aelita, guiándolo hacia la habitación del fondo a la izquierda–. Espérame un momento, voy a cambiarme yo.

Y se encerró en la habitación, que tenía las paredes pintadas de un color rosa pálido, casi golpeando a Odd con la puerta en las narices. Una vez sola, se quitó el abrigo mojado– que pesaba dos toneladas, y se dispuso a poner en orden sus ideas. Los últimos años habían sido muy monótonos, con la rutina solo rota gracias a los agradables ratos pasados con William, y al ver a Odd de repente había sentido como si volviera a los años de instituto, y los recuerdos de aquella época– que evitaba a toda costa– habían inundado su mente, dejándole un extraño sabor– entre dulce y amargo– en la boca. Lentamente, se desabonó la camisa blanca de arriba abajo y la lanzó hecha un buruño al cesto de la ropa sucia, quedándose sólo con un sujetador de algodón blanco. Antes de que el frío tuviera tiempo de morder su piel húmeda, se puso por encima la sencilla camiseta del pijama de ositos, y se quitó también la falda negra plisada– una de sus favoritas– y las medias transparentes, que estaban cubiertas de barro marrón, y las sustituyó por los cómodos y anchos pantalones del mismo pijama. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de no tener un conjunto de encaje negro. Por último, se desprendió de las frías francesitas azules y se puso en su lugar los gruesos y mullidos calcetines rojos que usaba para andar por casa.

Antes de volver a abrir la puerta, se intentó peinar un poco el enmarañado y húmedo cabello rojizo, que ya empezaba a ondularse y a encresparse de nuevo. Pero lo dejó por un caso perdido y salió al pasillo, donde la esperaba Odd, exactamente en la misma posición que ella lo había dejado.

–Guau…– dijo, con sarcasmo, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada, tomando nota del zarrapastroso pijama–. Qué sexy, Aelita. Ya sabía yo que algo ibas buscando cuando me invitaste a tu casa.

Aelita le propinó un guantazo en el hombro, tratando de no echarse a reír ella también por la estampa que debía ofrecer.

–Sigues siendo un maldito pervertido, Odd– le acusó, pero sonó demasiado burlón para que el rubio se lo tomara en serio. Antes de que pudiera contestar, lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a la habitación de enfrente–. Puedes cambiarte aquí.

Aelita se lanzó al armario empotrado y rebuscó algo dentro de él. Cuando sacó la cabeza de allí dentro llevaba en sus manos una camiseta negra perfectamente doblada, unos anchos pantalones grises de chándal y unas zapatillas de estar por casa a cuadros azules y blancos, con aspecto viejo y usado pero calentito y cómodo.

–Seguramente la camiseta te esté grande– le dijo, tendiéndole la prenda y convenciéndose de que algo que le estaba justo a William, que era bastante más ancho de espaldas que Odd, a este aún le quedaría grande–. Pero los pantalones probablemente te estarán bien; son de Ulrich.

– ¿De Ulrich?– se extrañó Odd, tomando también los pantalones grises.

–Sí, cuando Yumi y él vinieron a verme, se dejaron cosas aquí para la próxima vez– le contó Aelita, cerrando la puerta corredera del armario–. Puedes cambiarte en el– la camiseta empapada de Odd aterrizó sobre el suelo emitiendo un suave "chof"– baño– acabó Aelita, mirando el torso musculoso y moreno de Odd–. Eres un exhibicionista, Dellarobbia.

–Sólo si no te gusta el espectáculo– rebatió Odd, con picardía.

–Antes de que termines de corromper mi dulce inocencia, voy a cerrar los ojos y a fingir que no he visto a un hombre medio desnudo, contaré hasta tres para darte tiempo a largarte de aquí y después abriré los ojos de nuevo– dijo Aelita, algo sonrojada y sin dejar de admirar los marcados músculos del abdomen de Odd contrayéndose al agacharse, su piel de un tostado tono dorado, su cuerpo bien esculpido.

Odd la miró, divertido, y le guiñó un ojo, pasándose la amplia camiseta de William por encima de la cabeza y colando los brazos fuertes y nervudos por las anchas mangas. Después recogió los pantalones grises que había dejado sobre la colcha azul de la cama, y salió de la habitación sigilosamente como un gato, en dirección al cuarto de baño que había al final del pasillo.

Una vez que se quedó sola en la habitación, Aelita se colocó en frente del armario, que tenía un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero en la puerta, y contempló su reflejo. Era demasiado bajita y seguía pareciendo tan cría, tan infantil como cuando iba al instituto, y su cuerpo era delgado y carente de las sinuosas y sensuales curvas de Yumi. No podía decirse que fuera guapa, más bien podía ser clasificada de tener unas facciones _graciosas_, de duende, como decía Odd. Tenía el cabello indomable y rizado, de un odioso color rojizo que no combinaba con nada y que la llevaba por el camino de la amargura todas las mañanas. Lo único llamativo eran sus ojos, de un intenso color verde jade, como un par de esmeraldas, y la gente solía decirle que los hacía especiales aquel brillo de inteligencia que se adivinaba en ellos, pero Aelita solo veía brillos en sus ojos cada vez que recordaba sus años de instituto. Los años siguientes habían sido una mierda, la habían endurecido, primero se había ido Odd, su mejor amigo, alguien a quien le confiaría su vida sin dudarlo, después habían sido Ulrich y Yumi, los dos juntos con destino Alemania, y por último Jeremie, con una flamante beca a _Oxford_– había aprendido a odiar con todas sus fuerzas aquel nombre, a no mencionarlo jamás–, traicionándola y abandonándola, sin dignarse a llamarla una sola vez, llevándose con él una mitad de su corazón. Aelita estaba absolutamente segura de que era a él a quien más ganas tenía de ver, pero para soltarle un buen puñetazo entre dientes y gritarle todo lo que llevaba dentro hasta quedarse sin voz.

Pero ya estaba harta. Harta de sentirse sola. Harta de su rutinaria vida diaria. Harta de pensar todavía infantilmente que era la princesa de aquel cuento de hadas que nunca había existido. Al cuerno con todos. Aquella noche, Aelita había decidido dejar de jugar a ser una chica buena, dejar de hacer lo que siempre se esperaba de ella. Quizá era porque le había impactado volver a ver a Odd, tan diferente y tan similar al de hacía años, cuando había desaparecido de su vida, o a lo mejor era que aún tenía reciente su última charla con William– «Deberías dejar de esperar a que aparezca tu príncipe azul montado en un corcel blanco, Aelita, esto es la vida real, si tú no mueves ficha, nadie la va a mover por ti»–; sus palabras, como si las de un viejo filósofo se tratase, siempre la impactaban, la hacían sentirse inexperta y ridícula en comparación con él. Pero llevaba razón, no podía esperar a que Jeremie volviera con un ramo de rosas, él no iba a regresar por ella, por muchas horas que hubiera pasado tratando de desvirtualizarla, y debía resignarse a que en el fondo, había quedado como ese viejo juguete que tanto pediste y del que te cansaste en seguida, como un bello y dulce recuerdo.

Con ese último amargo pensamiento, Aelita volvió a la oscura realidad de la sombría habitación, se apartó el pelo de los ojos y le devolvió la mirada desafiante a su reflejo. La noche era joven, podían pasar muchas cosas.

Aelita se dio media vuelta con rapidez, consiguiendo que le diera vueltas la cabeza, y preguntándose qué estaba haciendo Odd en el cuarto de baño tanto tiempo, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta cerrada del final del pasillo. Tímidamente, tocó con los nudillos. Esperó varios segundos y volvió a tocar. Nada. Sin respuesta.

– ¡Odd!– gritó, golpeando la puerta con la palma de la mano, sin importarle dejar huellas.– ¡Se puede saber qué haces ahí dentro todavía!

–No grites, que ya he salido hace rato, no es culpa mía que no me hayas oído porque estabas demasiado entusiasmada mirándote al espejo– replicó una voz burlona tras ella.

Aelita lo miró, sobresaltada, preguntándose de dónde habría salido.

–Tu estudio es una pasada, por cierto– dijo Odd, contestando a la muda pregunta de la chica, señalando hacia la puerta que había justo a la derecha de la escalera, que tenía un cristal opaco en lugar de la madera.

–Gracias– dijo Aelita, azorada–. Hubiera preferido enseñártelo yo. Era una sorpresa.

–Tranquila, no he visto casi nada– respondió él–. Sólo vi esa puerta y me llamó la atención, así que fui a echar un vistazo. Tienes muchas fotos.

Aelita asintió, con una mirada soñadora, y se dirigió hacia la puerta del estudio, que se abrió con un suave chirrido. Aquella era su habitación favorita de toda la casa, con mucha diferencia. Anteriormente, había sido el despacho de su padre, y cuando ella había decidido mudarse allí había encontrado montones de papeles con la letra afilada e ilegible de Waldo Schaeffer y varias fotos de los años de feliz matrimonio de su padre con Anthea Hopper, fotos en los que se apreciaba el lento crecimiento de ella misma, fotos que trataban de llenar las lagunas que había en su memoria.

El estudio había sido la única habitación de la casa que se había atrevido a cambiar radicalmente. En el resto había tratado de conservar todos los muebles y el diseño anterior, para seguir sintiendo que aquella había sido la casa en la que había vivido con sus padres hasta que un maldito experimento informático había truncado sus vidas para siempre.

Había retirado todos los muebles del pequeño y cálido despacho, desde las múltiples estanterías atestadas de libros cubiertos de polvo hasta el enorme escritorio con todos sus cajones a rebosar de papeles. Y había acolchado la pared, para que no pudiera salir ningún sonido de allí, con una cubierta de un suave color ocre que aportaba una sensación de luminosidad y calidez al estudio. Había colocado un enorme equipo de sonido en una de las paredes, a modo de escritorio, y sobre él había un montón de papeles y discos, y un fino portátil de color rosa metálico. La habitación estaba partida en dos, separadas por una gruesa pared de cristal; a un lado había un espectacular equipo de grabación, de color negro, lleno de botoncitos, ruletas y pantallitas, y sobre él había unos cascos enormes, de esos que te tapan media cabeza; al otro lado sólo había una silla solitaria, sobre la que reposaba otro par de cascos de aspecto menos aparatoso, y un micrófono que colgaba del techo.

Sin embargo, lo más increíble de todo el estudio, mucho más que el equipo técnico, era la pared. Apenas sí podía verse su color y textura originales. Estaba cubierta totalmente de fotografías, miles y miles de fotografías que estaban clavadas en la cubierta acolchada de la pared con chinchetas de colores sin seguir ningún orden aparente. Había fotos en blanco y negro de una pareja que sonreía ampliamente a la cámara, jóvenes, confiados; en algunas aparecía un bebé con una única pelusa de pelo en lo alto de la cabeza; en otras aparecía la misma pareja con una niña pequeña, que guardaba un asombroso parecido con Aelita. Pero había muchas más en las que aparecía Aelita sola, en los años de instituto, acompañada por Yumi, con Jeremie– de esas había un montón–, con Odd y Ulrich, incluso con Kiwi.

Odd miró todas aquellas imágenes de personas sonrientes con los ojos abiertos como platos y con un extraño picor en los ojos. Alguna vez había oído que las fotos servían de escudos contra la tristeza, la repelían, la espantaban, pero en tal caso, Aelita había tratado de ahuyentar mucha tristeza. Por una vez, se preguntó qué habría sido de ella los últimos años, sin tener a nadie en quien apoyarse, a quien acudir cuando se sentía insegura, porque al fin y al cabo, los demás tenían toda una vida pasada en la que apoyarse, podían salir adelante, pero Aelita… Aelita no tenía nada, solo un puñado de fotografías, un enorme vacío en su memoria, y una personalidad falsa que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

– ¿Qué te parece?– preguntó Aelita, sin reparar en la expresión de sorpresa de Odd.

–Impresionante– respondió él de inmediato–. Pero, ¿de dónde has sacado tantas fotos?

–No sé, me puse a buscar como una loca– respondió ella, con la voz algo ausente.

Entonces Odd reparó en una pequeña imagen– la única que estaba enmarcada– que había sobre el equipo de música, al lado del portátil, en la que aún no había reparado. Un latigazo de reconocimiento lo golpeó por dentro mientras se acercaba y la cogía delicadamente. Era un dibujo, un retrato de un grupo de cinco personas a tinta y trazos largos y curvos, seguros. Era ese dibujo que le habían regalado a Jeremie– y que había hecho él– por su catorce cumpleaños. Aparecían Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremie, y él mismo con Kiwi en brazos, de izquierda a derecha, los cinco sonriendo, felices, cómplices de un secreto que nadie sabría nunca.

Odd levantó el marco con el dibujo en dirección a Aelita, que lo miró y una expresión de disgusto le cruzó el rostro.

–Sí. _Él _se lo dejó aquí–le contó, amargamente–. Estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de irse a estudiar fuera que no pensó que podría hacerle falta recordar a sus amigos de la adolescencia de vez en cuando– escupió, con una voz tan diferente a la dulce Aelita que Odd esperaba, que se asustó.

Odd acarició con las yemas de los dedos el cristal del marco con tristeza, tratando de averiguar qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa chica a la que había creído su mejor amiga intentando encontrar un modo de consolarla para que su voz dejara de sonar tan desgarrada, tan desamparada. Simplemente, sin soltar el viejo dibujo, la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazo con fuerza, transmitiéndole parte de su calor. Los hombros de Aelita temblaron y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mojando la camiseta de Odd, que le frotó la espalda lentamente, trazando suaves círculos con la palma de la mano, casi sin rozarla. Aelita tragó saliva con esfuerzo, mientras las lágrimas seguían manando de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas y perdiéndose en la barbilla, intentando tranquilizarse y maldiciéndose por aquel momento de flaqueza, odiándose por ser siempre el peón más débil del tablero, la que necesitaba protección, la que siempre se quebraba. Pero lo que Aelita nunca sabría que ella era en realidad quién tenía el corazón más fuerte de los cinco, la que había aprendido a sobrevivir en un mundo que no recordaba y que le volvía la espalda, a salir adelante sin unos padres y un hogar a donde acudir, la que, pese a que la vida la tratase con crueldad en muchas ocasiones, siempre ofrecía una sonrisa contagiosa y dulce al mundo y cuyos ojos siempre brillaban, la que escondía su soledad para que nadie pudiera verla y compartirla con ella.

Y por eso Odd dejó que le empapara la camiseta con sus lágrimas y no dejó de acariciarla con cariño hasta que sus hombros dejaron de temblar. Porque le parecía un error cósmico que alguien tan luminoso como Aelita pareciera tan destrozada, tan desvaída y abandonada como una muñeca de trapo en el trastero con la que se han cansado de jugar. Porque cuando la había visto, su vida había vuelto a tener sentido por primera vez en mucho tiempo, porque le había hecho recordar aquellos días en los que habían fingido ser primos, porque en el fondo, ellos siempre habían sido uña y carne y había sido un fallo imperdonable haberla dejado atrás.

Y también por eso no tuvo valor para contarle que en realidad siempre había estado un poco enamorado de ella y de su risa cristalina.

–Lo siento– musitó Aelita, con la voz temblorosa a causa del fuerte nudo que le cerraba la garganta, y apartándose de Odd mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con los dedos, avergonzada por haber montado el numerito.

–Yo también lo siento– masculló Odd, mirándola a los ojos intensamente hasta que Aelita se sintió cohibida y tuvo que bajar la mirada–. No tenía ni idea, si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera venido a verte de vez en cuando, te habría llamado.

–Pero no lo hiciste, Odd, no vale la pena lamentarse por algo que ya no podrás cambiar– respondió Aelita, ya sin lágrimas en los ojos–. Ahora estás aquí, eso es lo que importa.

–Puedo quedarme aquí el tiempo que necesites– le aseguró Odd, repentinamente más animado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima–. Tu caballero andante viene a rescatarte, princesa.

–Mejor tarde que nunca, don Quijote– contestó Aelita, con un atisbo de sonrisa tirándole de las comisuras de los labios al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo. Era obvio que no había retenido ni una sola palabra de las clases de literatura del instituto.

– ¿Y ese quién es?– preguntó Odd, alzando una ceja rubia–. Un superhéroe espero.

–Un cocinero espectacular– se burló Aelita, golpeándole la nariz con un dedo–, que va a ayudarme a preparar la cena.

– ¡Oye, que se supone que soy tu invitado!– se quejó Odd saliendo detrás de Aelita, que se había escabullido entre sus brazos y bajaba saltando las escaleras tarareando una canción.

Una hora más tarde, L'Hermitage se encontraba envuelta en un misterioso y dulce aroma que le hubiera abierto el apetito a cualquiera. Aquel fantástico olor provenía de la cocina, que un rato antes había estado limpia e impoluta, pero que en aquel momento estaba totalmente cubierta de un manto blanco de harina y azúcar. Los cacharros sucios y chorreantes se amontonaban en el fregadero, la encimera estaba tan atestada de comida y de paquetes a medio gastar que a duras penas se podía averiguar de qué color había sido inicialmente, y la mesa, vestida con un mantel de plástico con cerezas estampadas, y con diversos boles de contenido no identificado descansando sobre él. Dos personas se hallaban desplomadas sobre las sillas, lo único que se había mantenido milagrosamente limpio en aquella batalla campal que parecía haberse desarrollado allí.

Aelita, sucumbiendo al calor de la cocina, se había recogido los cortos cabellos rojizos en una coleta alta, que se había vuelto de color blanco después de que Odd, creyéndose un genio de la pizza decidiera lanzar la masa al techo, que por efecto de nuestra amiga la gravedad, acabó precipitándose sobre la cabeza de Aelita, manchándola de harina, como si fuera un muñeco de nieve. En aquel momento, lo único que resultaba visible eran sus brillantes ojos verdes. La harina se le había quedado adherida a la piel por el sudor y el ridículo delantal, que en sus tiempos mozos había sido naranja– con una zanahoria y una calabaza bordadas en el bolsillo delantero– apenas podía verse; y tres cuartos de lo mismo con sus zarrapastrosos pantalones de pijama y sus adoradas zapatillas de cuadritos– dos tallas más grandes, con unas orejas de osito sobresaliendo.

Odd no había acabado mejor, casi parecía que se había metido de lleno en una bañera llena de harina, azúcar y otros ingredientes no identificados. Tras ponerle a Aelita la base de la pizza por sombrero– lo cual, tenía que reconocerlo, había tenido su gracia–, ella se había vengado cruelmente abriendo un paquete de azúcar glasé y estampándoselo _accidentalmente _ en plena cara, dejándolo como un payaso a medio maquillar, con los ojos leonados brillando por la sorpresa. Lo peor vino después, cuando Aelita– seguramente pensando que cubrirlo de azúcar, _para que así estuviera más apetecible_, no había sido suficiente– había decidido que para qué quería el fregadero si tenía la maravillosa cara de Odd para restregarle los restos del bizcocho de chocolate que quedaban en el plato. Con lo que, si antes parecía un payaso a medio maquillar, ahora parecía un payaso mulato a medio maquillar.

Pero después de todo, ambos tenían que admitir que– si bien deberían limpiarlo todo después, y en vista de aquel desastre, casi haría falta reconstruir la cocina entera si querían eliminar todo rastro de comida– se lo habían pasado en grande y que se sentían orgullosos de la grandiosa cena que habían preparado. Aelita se había sentido verdaderamente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, libre y etérea como el aroma a pizza y bizcocho recién hecho que flotaba por toda la casa, y Odd nunca se había sentido tan en casa como en aquel momento; por un instante, había deseado tener un par de años más, y vivir en aquella casa permanentemente con Aelita, regalarle un anillo y que las largas noches fueran sólo para ellos dos.

El sonido del timbre del horno lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, que cada vez iban tomando un camino más preocupante, y el olor a queso fundido de la pizza acabó de despejarlo. Aelita no parecía muy dispuesta a moverse de su silla, estaba demasiado ocupada observando con cara de espanto lo que había sido _su_ querida cocina, casi su santuario. Odd se levantó con dificultad, casi resbalando con algo que se le había pegado a la suela de sus zapatillas, y se dirigió renqueando hacia el horno en el que habían metido la pizza; si no hubiera sido porque sabía que de ser por él, posiblemente se la comería entera sin dejar rastro en la bandeja, hubiera pensado que aquella cena era una burrada y que tendrían pizza hasta el apocalipsis– que probablemente, al ver el estado de la cocina, no podía andar lejos. Mirándola con ojos golosos y calculando que posiblemente tendría casi cuatro dedos de alto, sacó la bandeja del horno ya relamiéndose, olvidando que los dedos formaban parte de su cuerpo hasta que estos chillaron de dolor al entrar en contacto directo con el intenso calor del horno. Seguramente, la maravillosa pizza– esa en la que habían usado una bandeja entera de jamón york, otra de beicon, medio bote de tomate frito y uno entero de olivas negras y un paquete de queso en polvo– hubiera acabado estampada en el suelo de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Aelita, que en cuestión de milésimas se colocó unas enormes manoplas a cuadros rojos y blancos y con motivos frutales, y salvó milagrosamente a la pizza antes de sufrir una horrible muerte sobre las baldosas de la cocina.

Odd la miró avergonzado y se metió los dedos en la boca, tratando de aliviar el dolor latente que le había causado la bandeja– con una temperatura que seguramente rozaba el punto de fusión–, y observó sus movimientos de duende mientras equilibraba la enorme bandeja sobre sus dos manos cubiertas por un par de ridículas manoplas y se dirigía lentamente hacia el salón. Mientras tanto, Odd observó la otra bandeja que había fuera del horno, con un aspecto de lo más apetecible incluso sin cocinar, que contenía el bizcocho de chocolate, y lo metió en el horno, anotándose mentalmente que debía de estar pendiente de él cada menos de diez minutos. No quería que se le quemase su nueva obra de arte.

Aelita ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta del salón, con la bandeja humeante sobre las manos e indicándole con un gesto de la barbilla que hiciera hueco en la mesa, que él mismo había preparado haciendo gala de un pésimo gusto para combinar colores. Habían decidido cenar en la mesita que había delante de la televisión, sentados en el cómodo y mullido sofá granate, porque al fin y al cabo eran solo dos personas y no les faltaría espacio, pero ahora que podía ver el tamaño de la bandeja de pizza Odd empezaba a dudarlo. Como pudo, apartó los platos con ensalada y aperitivos– guarrerías, según Aelita–, toda una explosión de colores mezclados, y trató de encajar la pizza en ese hueco, a duras penas.

Aelita ya iba a sentarse en el sofá, dispuesta a lanzarse al ataque con esa pizza, pero Odd la detuvo tomándola por detrás por los hombros, indicándole que esperara un momento quieta. Con el amago de una sonrisa tirándole de las comisuras de sus labios, Odd se sacó un mechero del bolsillo y se deslizó por todos los muebles del salón encendiendo todas las velas que había rescatado de cada rincón de la casa, y después encendió el equipo de música, dejando que la primera canción de su disco favorito inundara el salón con suavidad, y por último apagó las luces de la habitación, dejándolo todo envuelto en penumbra. Las llamas saltarinas de las velas iluminaban tenuemente los rincones del salón, llenándolo todo de sombras temblorosas y la luz oscura de la tormenta le aportaba una atmósfera misteriosa y como de abandono al comedor. Odd se quedó frente a Aelita, mirándola fijamente, y después deshizo el lazo del delantal, escuchando el ruido sordo de la tela resbalando sobre el pijama de ella y cayendo al suelo, e hizo una reverencia teatral, con los movimientos perfectamente medidos de un galán del siglo pasado. Por último tomó delicadamente la mano derecha de Aelita y le rozó los nudillos con los labios, y le cerró los dedos en torno a una rosa del jardín aún goteante por la lluvia.

Aelita no habló, simplemente se mordió los labios para que no le temblaran y entrelazó su mano libre sobre el brazo que Odd le ofrecía, como un caballero, y juntos desfilaron hacia el sofá, envuelto en las sombras bailarinas de las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban sobre el cristal que había detrás. Después, sin mucha más ceremonia, se dejaron caer muy pegados el uno al otro pese a todo el espacio que había y atacaron la cena con un hambre voraz, y un estilo que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de un par de coyotes hambrientos en el oasis de un desierto.

Durante aquella hora, ambos se pusieron al corriente de su vida, charlaron de cosas insustanciales y cruzaron comentarios profundos, pasaron el rato como dos buenos amigos que llevan años sin verse, y poco a poco una chispa comenzó a prender en sus corazones, iluminándolos de esperanza, de deseos imposibles de hacer lo mismo toda la noche y después quién sabe, perderse juntos entre las sábanas. Luego, cuando Odd ya sentía que no sería capaz de soportar la creciente sensación de tensión que flotaba en el ambiente, y la electricidad estática entre ellos dos comenzaba a hacerse irrespirable, el irritante pitido del horno interrumpe el sonido de la música ambiente, que ninguno de los dos estaba escuchando ya.

Aelita se levantó de un salto, consciente de repente de que a pesar de lo hambrienta que estaba apenas había probado bocado y que sin embargo se sentía muy pesada– exactamente igual que si tuviera algo en la boca del estómago, como si se hubiera tragado un cubito de hielo–, y se lanzó a recoger los platos sucios con los míseros restos de la cena, que Odd se había encargado de devorar incansablemente hasta reducirlos a migajas. Sin embargo, haciendo gala de unos teatrales modales de caballero romántico, Odd la obligó a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá y se empeñó en cargar todos los platos que habían usado en un precario equilibrio sobre las dos manos.

–Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo para echarme de menos, princesa– se despidió él antes de salir por la puerta con un reluciente guiño e intentando que no se le notaran los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por mantenerse erguido y no dejar caer la vajilla, _para lanzarse sobre ella y comérsela a besos_.

La cocina seguía exactamente en el mismo estado en que la había dejado, solo que en la oscuridad tenía un aspecto incluso más desangelado y desastroso que bajo la cálida luz de la lámpara. Intentando no pisar demasiado el suelo, cubierto de harina, azúcar y algo denso y pegajoso de un color oscuro, Odd depositó su pesada carga en el fregadero y los salpicó con algo de agua del grifo para que los restos secos no se quedaran pegados a los platos. Después– poniéndose las manoplas, eso sí– se aproximó al horno y lo abrió, suspirando profundamente para llenarse los pulmones del increíble olor del bizcocho de chocolate recién hecho, un aroma familiar, a hogar, y sacó la bandeja pesada y humeante. El resultado era perfecto, tenía un aspecto esponjoso pero suficientemente compacto, y su color marrón salpicado del blanco del azúcar era atractivo y apetitoso, parecía gritar "cómeme, cómeme". Mordiéndose la lengua y casi babeando, Odd cortó dos trozos de bizcocho de tres capas de chocolate y los depositó sobre dos platos de cristal con filigranas en el fondo, y después, rezando, abrió el congelador. Rápidamente localizó una caja de cucuruchos de vainilla y nueces que, aunque no era precisamente lo que él buscaba, le servían perfectamente; sacó dos de su envoltorio de plástico azul marino y extrajo las bolas de helado y las colocó al lado de los trozos de bizcocho, y apartó los barquillos. Por último, localizó el frasco de caramelo y salpicó el postre con varias líneas pegajosas del dulce, orgulloso con el resultado.

Con celeridad, para evitar zampárselo todo por el pasillo, Odd regresó al salón. Aelita seguía sentada fielmente en el sofá, exactamente en la misma posición en que la había dejado, acariciando distraídamente los pétalos aterciopelados de la rosa y con la mirada perdida en el infinito, pero en cuanto su delicada nariz detectó el suave olor del postre, pareció despertar de su sueño y sus ojos brillantes buscaron a los de Odd en la oscuridad. Él le sonrió y dejó el plato delante de ella, y le acarició la barbilla suavemente antes de sentarse a su lado y disponerse a atacar el bizcocho y el helado con hambres renovadas. Comieron en silencio, tratando de reprimir ese estúpido impulso que los animaba a acercarse más, como si estar hombro con hombro no fuera suficiente ya.

Un relámpago iluminó el salón, eclipsando la tímida luz de las velas durante unas milésimas de segundo con su momentáneo y cegador resplandor blanco. La lluvia golpeteó los cristales con más fuerza, como miles de nudillos tocando a la ventana insistente, y el retumbante sonido del trueno vibró en el interior del salón. Odd miró a Aelita por el rabillo del ojo y sus miradas se cruzaron antes de desviarse como los polos iguales de un imán repeliéndose, y después volvieron a encontrarse, verde contra dorado. Odd se inclinó sobre Aelita, y ella contuvo la respiración mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus labios entreabiertos, quitando los restos de helado y chocolate y percibiendo su aliento. Aelita atrapó la mano de Odd entre las suyas y suspiró entre sus dedos.

Una nueva canción comenzó en el equipo de música, inundando el salón de una voz seductora y rasgada, de letras que hablaban de anhelo y soledad. Odd se levantó del sofá y arrastró a Aelita tras él, colocándole la rosa entre varios mechones de pelo rojizo en el camino hacia el hueco despejado en el centro del salón. Con timidez pero movimientos expertos, guió las manos de ella hacia sus hombros y colocó una en el costado derecho y la otra sobre el hueso de la pelvis. Ambos se mecieron dejándose llevar por el ritmo lento de la música, con los ojos cerrados, soñando con un futuro imposible, embrujados por el hechizo de la oscuridad, embriagados por el aroma adormecedor de las velas.

La última nota de la canción resonó en sus oídos, suave y etérea, y se deslizó en el aire hasta desaparecer, y la música se detuvo, con el silencio de la noche solo roto por el rítmico sonido de la lluvia y de una tormenta que se alejaba de allí lentamente, impregnándolo todo de frescor y del aroma a tierra mojada. Ninguno de los dos hizo el amago de separarse, siguieron allí abrazados en el centro del salón, sin moverse, simplemente dejando pasar los segundos el uno acunado en los brazos del otro.

Y entonces, los labios de Odd se posaron en el cabello de Aelita y cuando ella alzó la cabeza, buscaron su boca, blanda y cálida, que lo acogió sin oponer resistencia, como a un viejo conocido. Los labios de Odd eran suaves, no le exigían nada, simplemente acariciaban los de Aelita con parsimonia y sin prisas, rozándolos y disfrutando de su tacto agradable. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo encajó en el complejo puzle del universo y la vida volvió a cobrar sentido para los dos, como si besarse hubiera sido el único propósito de su existencia, como si estar separados hubiera sido un error cósmico que de repente se había enmendado.

Odd sujetaba a Aelita por la barbilla delicadamente, como si estuviera besando a una quebradiza estatua de cristal, pero ella no quería suavidad en ese momento, solo quería que la estrechase contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, sentir que podía acabarse el mundo mientras que ella seguía abrazada a Odd. Por eso, se puso de puntillas y pasó los brazos firmemente alrededor del cuello de él, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, y los movimientos de sus labios se volvieron más rápidos y exigentes. Odd hundió gustoso su boca en la de Aelita, acariciando expertamente cada centímetro de sus labios con la lengua, paladeando el dulce sabor del chocolate dentro de la boca de Aelita, perdiéndose en la intensidad de las sensaciones que ella le provocaba.

Aelita se dejó hacer, su lengua fue al encuentro de la de Odd, paseándose por sus labios calientes y húmedos por el camino. El ritmo del beso se tornó frenético, era como si no pudieran estar suficientemente cerca, como si quisieran absorberse el uno al otro. La mano de Odd viajó por el costado de Aelita y se posó con firmeza sobre la suave curva de la cadera, estrechándola contra su propio vientre, y después volvió a subir hacia el borde de la camiseta, y sus dedos acariciaron la tibia piel que había debajo, ascendiendo por la espina dorsal hasta detenerse entre los omoplatos. Aelita jadeó y tembló al notar los dedos de Odd rozar la sensible piel desnuda de su espalda, y respondió siguiendo la curva del hombro de él con la punta de los dedos e instalándose sobre su pecho fibroso.

Entonces, algo hizo clic dentro de la cabeza de Odd y sus pensamientos recobraron su flujo y colores habituales, y sus labios se separaron de los de Aelita, encendido por el ardor del beso y con los ojos muy abiertos y oscurecidos por la excitación. Ella lo miró fijamente, tenía las pupilas dilatadas– el negro engullendo casi todo el jade– y los labios húmedos y algo enrojecidos, y mientras volvía a posar sus talones en el suelo se llevó la mano a la boca. Se separaron unos centímetros, con las miradas engarzadas y el ritmo cardíaco aún acelerado, con un extraño calor enredándose en sus entrañas.

–Aelita, yo…– balbuceó Odd, sin saber qué decir.

–No, por favor, no lo digas– susurró Aelita, con la voz temblorosa y débil, desviando la mirada y clavando sus ojos, de repente anegados en lágrimas de frustración, en los pies de Odd, preparándose para la puñalada.

–Tengo que decírtelo, antes de que esto se nos vaya de las manos– dijo Odd, dando un paso al frente y colocando el dorso de la mano bajo la barbilla de Aelita para alzarle la cabeza, y lanzándole una mirada intensa y cálida como el oro derretido–. Te quiero– le soltó a bocajarro–. Quiero estar contigo todos los días de mi vida. Pero no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti; tú ya sabes como soy, no puedo atarme a nadie, pero si ahora me dices que tú también me quieres, Aelita, prometo serte fiel todos los días de mi vida y compensarte por todos estos años en los que he estado reprimiendo estúpidamente lo que sentía por ti. Pero si tú no me quieres, y lo único que deseas es tenerme entre tus sábanas esta noche, lo haremos, pero mañana cuando te despiertes habré desaparecido para siempre– era egoísta, y Odd sentía como el corazón le estallaba en pedacitos mientras lo decía, pero sabía que a la larga sería lo mejor; él debía olvidarla, y ella se merecía a alguien que de verdad le ofreciera confianza.

Aelita no tenía palabras para responder a eso, el aliento se le quedó atascado en la garganta, y los ojos congelados en una expresión de atónita sorpresa. En lugar de hablar, se puso de puntillas y abrazó a Odd con todas sus fuerzas, como la última vez que se habían despedido, solo que en aquella ocasión, no pensaba dejarlo escapar y, ahora sí, estaba segura de que lo que sentía por él no era una simple complicidad muy fuerte.

–Odd, cuando te he visto esta tarde estaba confusa, desapareciste de mi vida de repente, y de repente vuelves a aparecer en ella sin avisar, no sabía exactamente cómo debía comportarme, ni si lo que sentía por ti era correcto. Sigo sin saberlo, pero supongo que el amor es así, nunca sabes qué esperar de unas emociones tan intensas. Solo sé que cuando te he visto, mi vida volvía a tener sentido y ahora me siento despierta y viva por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Odd no necesitó nada más, solo se inclinó y buscó la boca de Aelita en la penumbra, y acarició sus labios con los suyos durante unos segundos, apenas un roce sutil y superficial. Un beso dulce que era una promesa y un comienzo.

Después, las velas se apagaron, dejando apenas un rastro de humo aromático y narcótico, y Aelita solo pudo concentrarse en subir las escaleras sin perder el equilibrio demasiado en dirección a un dormitorio mientras besaba a Odd con una pasión capaz de prenderle fuego al bosque en pleno diluvio. Al llegar al piso de arriba, él simplemente tiró de la primera puerta que pillaron en el pasillo sin perder el contacto con la boca y el cuerpo de Aelita, soldado al suyo.

La puerta del dormitorio se cerró tras ellos con un chasquido que sonó demasiado vulgar para la música de dos corazones latiendo al unísono, la sinfonía de dos cuerpos acariciándose, el roce de unos labios bailando unidos. Lo que ocurrió aquella noche en esa habitación oscura, bandolero, les pertenece solo a ellos dos, y si quieres, tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta.

El último relámpago de la tormenta que los observaba desde lo alto los sorprendió allá abajo abrazados, iluminando sus cuerpos entrelazados con su fugaz resplandor.

**Bueno, qué tal? Bien? Mal? Al menos aceptable? Vale, sé que no me merezco ni un review por tardona y por no comentar yo en ninguna historia... De todas formas, gracias por leer y espero haberte sacado una sonrisita. Natsumi Niikura, Tximeletta, Mijumaru (no me acuerdo de cual era tu nuevo nick, sorry, por cierto, DICHOSOS LOS OJOS QUE TE VEN A TI TAMBIÉN) y a otros tantos más, espero que no me hayáis olvidado xD**


End file.
